B'Elanna Torres
B'Elanna Torres is a Klingon/Human hybrid and one of the senior staff of the USS Voyager throughout all seven seasons of Star Trek: Voyager. Formerly a member of the Maquis under Chakotay, she along with the rest of her Maquis comrades were integrated into Voyager's crew shortly after their arrival in the Delta Quadrant. B'Elanna's creative thinking and mechanical knowledge earned her the position of Chief Engineer aboard Voyager, a position she maintains throughout the series. B'Elanna is portrayed by Roxann Dawson. Near-Death Moments B'Elanna remains part of Voyager's main cast throughout the whole series and does not actually die, at least not in any permanent capacity. She has, however, had several near-death experiences. Faces In the first season episode "Faces", B'Elanna, Tom Paris and Peter Durst are captured by the Vidiians. B'Elanna is subjected to a bizarre experiment by the Vidiian surgeon Sulan, who uses a device called a "genotron" to separate B'Elanna's Human and Klingon halves, creating two separate individuals. While the Human B'Elanna is sent back to the holding cells, Sulan studies the Klingon B'Elanna, believing that Klingon genes may hold the key to curing the phage, a devastating disease afflicting the entire Vidiian race. Using all of their individual skills and traits, the Human and Klingon halves of B'Elanna make their attempts to escape from the Vidiians. The Klingon half opts for fighting their way out while the Human half uses her ingenuity to think of a plan. After encountering each other, the two are forced to work together to find a way out. Klingon B'Elanna tries to protect Human B'Elanna while the latter gets to work at a Vidiian security console, trying to disable the facility's cloaking shields so that Voyager ''can detect them and beam them out. When Sulan tries to stop the escape, he aims a weapon at Human B'Elanna and fires, but the Klingon B'Elanna throws herself in the line of fire and takes the hit. When they are beamed back to ''Voyager, the Klingon B'Elanna dies in her Human half's arms. Later, B'Elanna has her Klingon DNA reintegrated after the Doctor tells her that her physiology is dependent on it and she cannot survive without it. Barge of the Dead In this sixth season episode, B'Elanna is rendered unconscious and comatose after flying a shuttle through an ion storm. She is rescued by Voyager, but while in her comatose state she experiences a sudden and violent death at the hands of a Klingon that suddenly appears in the mess hall. She then finds herself aboard the legendary Barge of the Dead, a spectral sailing boat said to deliver dishonoured Klingons to Gre'Thor, the Klingons' equivilent of Hell. She is revived by the Doctor, but before she regains consciousness, she sees her Klingon mother Miral appear on the barge, causing her to re-evaluate her beliefs. Fury Kes, one of the first Delta Quadrant natives encountered by Voyager, returns to the ship. Her reunion with her old friends is hardly warm as she beams aboard and starts tearing the ship apart with her telekinetic powers. She makes her way to Engineering and kills B'Elanna with a psychic attack. This death is undone when the timeline is altered. Category:Main Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: Voyager Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Death by Shooting Category:Death by Psychic Attack